bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the Chains
On a desolate asteroid in the Mytus system, a Corporate Sector Authority prison dubbed Stars’ End, held hundreds of criminals and political dissidents of the Empire, whom were secretly sent to this facility to be forgotten to the ages. Stars’ End had many state of the art technological advances over other facilities, which made it a front-runner for the Empire’s needs. These advances included: Entropy field Stasis booths for prisoners, molecularly bonded armor for the exterior of the facility, anticoncussion field generators, an ion cannon and turbo-laser defense grid, custom sensors and communication arrays geared towards its organizational structure and extra-system sensor satellites, which allowed holographic communication through hyperchannel relays allowing communication with the rest of the galaxy through sophisticated encryption protocols. What Stars’ End, coveted most of all was its isolation and secrecy. Eventually, the Empire’s view of Stars’ End had quickly changed when only a few months ago a prison break was staged and succeeded, losing the Empire’s favor. A group of smugglers, posing as an Imperial Entertainers troop, docked on the station to perform for the facilities’ Viceprex and his wife. They infiltrated the core systems of Stars’ End in hopes of finding one of their own, only to inadvertently cause a prisonbreak, which allowed mass confussion to ensue upon their escape with their affiliates. The facility, now still operational a few months later, only held a fraction of the prisoners it once held. Those unfortunate enough to not have their booths de-activated when the main generator exploded are still motionless within their stasis booths waiting to be re-animated for further questioning, mostly about the incident from a few months ago. _____ On Level 18, Cellblock C, Quandrant 2, Row B in Booth 4, a dark skinned man stood lifeless, drabbed in the colors of Alliance Starfighter Corps. The shaded area of his bicep where stripes appeared would have signified that he was a captain, but the insignia had since been ripped off his arm. The man's eyes were wide open and looked straight ahead to where one would believe his captors were, but no one stood near him at the moment. His fists were balled up, tied together with plasteel cuffs, and a snarl was permanently glued to his face. Several booths down in the same Quadrant, another being stood motionless in his own booth fully-dressed in civilian-like apparel, except for his shoes which were removed. His gaze was seemingly frozen in a pondering state while a smirk crossed his lips. Two guards walked up to his booth as a robotic voice called out over the PA: “18C2A9 re-animation in 5...4...3...2...1” As the robotic voice spoke “1”, the booth’s entropy field dropped and the body of the man slumped forward, caught by the two guards. As the sensation returned to his limbs, the guards hauled him away to be questioned in another cellblock on another level. Upon their return, two other guards stood by the booth of the dark-skinned man as the voice called: “18C2B4 re-animation in 5...4...3...2....1” The man fell out of the booth like a sack of Nubian Flour. His gaze looked up at his captors, locked in a death stare and the words “ill you” fumbled their way through his lips. As the other prisoner was dragged back to his booth bloodied, he looked over at the other prisoner and kicked at a nearby repulsor lift, which lead to another one of the booths. The shock of striking flesh to metal was too much for the man, and he yelled loudly at the pain rushing to his bare foot. The yelling subsided once he was returned to his booth, the de-animation sequence ended and the entropy field re-engaged. _____ The dark skinned man was brought to the interrogation room kicking and screaming. He would not let his guard down while being ushered towards obvious torture. Upon entering the small meeting room, his attention immediately turned to a floating black droid in the corner of the room, the droid had a prominent red ocular window, several protruding metallic instruments and a large syringe poking out of its exterior casing. The guards dumped the prisoner unceremoniously into a plasteel chair, binding his arms and legs into mechanical stirrups and locking them at the push of a button. The Officer standing in the room rubbed his gloved hands over and over in what seemed like glee as his earnest waiting could potentially prove to be fruitful today. He walked over to the prisoner and bent down low to stare at him from a foot away of his face. “I see that you have taken an interest in my new toy” The officer quipped. “It is our facility’s latest import from the Empire’s Research and Development branch”. “They say that it has broken down the most zealous of agents, don’t think that you can escape my questions this time!” “We’ve been through this dance before, Imp. I don’t have a fragging clue what you are talking about, and even if I did, you ain’t getting a chirp outta me.” The prisoner declared. Upon his last word, one of his guards cracked him behind the head with the butt of their rifle. The prisoner lurched forward coming within inches from his captor. The officer raised a gloved hand to his guards to hold their actions. “Look, Captain Raider is it?” he began. “You and I know very well that those insignificant Rebels will stop at nothing to free any of their lackies and you are no exception. If it wasn’t for the fact that that Scoundrel Solo attacked our facility a few months ago, this facility would of stayed a well-kept secret to the galaxy. Now our secrecy is exposed and I want answers on how Solo found us.” The officer walked over to the floating droid and laid a hand on top of the plating. “This here, Raider, is the IT-O Interrogator droid. It’s equipped with Bone fragmenters, a chemical torture turret, a drug injector, electroshock nerve probes, flesh peelers, joint cripplers, a sonic torture device, a victim analysis photoreceptor, acid jets, searing flesh pincers and an arc emitter.” As he finished, the officer ran a finger along the plating and ended by pointing at his prisoner. “If you don’t tell me how Solo found out about our location, this will make you sing”. A few hours later, the prison guards made their way back towards to the Cellblock dragging the slumped bloodied body of Raider. They pulled at his body like it was a cask of Corellian Brandy. “How much crap did that Bot pump into his body? HE weighs a ton!” huffed one of the guards. “I don’t really care, I’m still tasting my lunch I heaved up! He smells wretched!” The other guard replied glumly. It took the guards, the better part of an hour to return Raider back into the proper cellblock, their over-exertion caused the journey to slow down considerably in the last few legs. As they neared the prisoner’s row, one of the guards came to a complete stop. “THAT’S IT! I’M TAKING A BREAK!” He declared as he let the body slump down to the floor. “He’s not fragging going anywhere and I need to catch my breath!” as he wiped his brow. “Are you kidding me, we’re 20 steps away from dropping this blockhead in his booth, PICK HIM UP!” the other guard ordered. As the two guards began to argue, Raider began to come to. He first caught wind of the sounds going on near him, but kept his eyes closed and stayed perfectly still. As he laid there, he could feel every bone in his body ache, his genitals felt crushed like a hammer was taken to them, his very blood felt like it was on fire. It took everything out of him to not give away his current status of consciousness. “Look, are you going to bitch and moan each time we have to carry them. It’s not like we have to climb up to their booths, we have lifts to do the work for us.” The second guards began. As the word lift drifted to Raider’s ear, he remembered a curious event that he had witnessed earlier that struck him as odd. Another prisoner had purposely kicked at a repulsor lift with his barefoot. “Who tries to hurt themselves intentionally like that?” Raider wondered. “There must be a good reason!” “But...” the first guard protested. “NOW! the second guard commanded as both guards put their arms around the prisoner and hoisted him up. Once the guards approached a certain repulsor lift, Raider kicked with all of the remaining strength in his body, and struck it square on its side. Suddenly, the lift shot up towards the upper booths and knocked one of the guards in the chin. Raider stumbled as the guard crumbled to the ground, his partner turned dumbfounded towards Raider holding his arm loosely. Raider took this opportunity to kick the guard in the nether regions and grabbed for the remote clipped on his belt. The guard cried out in pain and doubled over as he reached for both his groin, while trying to communicate with security about the breach. Raider aimed the remote at a certain booth in his cellblock and pressed the “Re-animate” button, then his vision faded to black, he let go of the remote as he dropped to the ground, the sound of a familiar robotic voice called out: “18C2A9 re-animation in 5...4...3...2...1” _____ “Wake up, WAKE UP!!!” a voice cried out, as Raider’s world began to move violently. “I can’t do this without you, we’ve got a tail and I need an extra pair of hands!” the voice said as Raider’s eyes began to see light. Raider was propped up in a cockpit of a freighter travelling through space, his liberator seemed to be fumbling at the controls. Raider shook his head a few times, than looked at the sensors to assess their situation. “How did we get here?” Raider asked. “It doesn’t matter, we have ions cannon blasts incoming!” his rescuer replied. “Navcon is programmed, PUNCH IT!” Raider hit the console, and the freighter’s engines screamed as it winked into Hyperspace. Cut Scenes / Main Page